


From Mato to Earth

by daisy_illusive



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, M/M, Matokis, mato, space travels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: HimChan es el encargado de poner orden en aquella nave espacial después de que los dos polizontes fueran encontrados… lo que no espera es que el viaje hacia la Tierra sea tan diferente a como él lo había planeado, todo por culpa del idiota de DaeHyun.





	From Mato to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Obsscure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/gifts).



> Historia inspirada en el supuesto viaje que hacen los matoki (B.A.P) en nave espacial desde Mato a la Tierra, según el cómic original, YoungJae y DaeHyun se unen a la tripulación sin ser invitados a ella.  
> 

            —Comandante.

 

            La voz de JongUp a sus espaldas lo distrajo de los mapas estelares que estaba repasando y HimChan alzó su cabeza para mirar al joven tripulante de aquella nave. El chico tenía una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba que algo grave debía de haber pasado y el comandante se sintió ansioso porque apenas acababan de despegar de Mato y ya había problemas.

 

            —¿Qué sucede, JongUp? —cuestionó.

            —JunHong y yo hemos encontrado dos polizones en la nave —explicó.

            —¿Qué?

 

            Así fue cómo habían comenzado todos sus problemas. Porque su misión era secreta y completamente especial y solo los habían mandado a los cuatro a realizarla, pero dos polizones se habían subido a la nave sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y, estando en rumbo hacia la Tierra, YongGuk no podía hacer que ésta regresara a su planeta de origen para devolverlos. El comandante no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, pero JongUp lo llevó hasta los polizones y los vio con sus propios ojos, por lo que no le quedó ninguna duda sobre su existencia ni sobre los dolores de cabeza que iba a tener porque se habían colado en aquella misión.

 

            HimChan se encargó de interrogarlos, se encargó de hacer que cantaran cuáles habían sido los motivos por los que se habían metido en la nave y, cuando lo consiguió, solo pudo encerrarlos a los dos en dos habitaciones diferentes, para que no hicieran nada más que pusiera en peligro la misión.

 

            DaeHyun y YoungJae, que habían subido a la nave con ellos sin que nadie se percatara de que lo hubieran hecho, le habían contado que la decisión de convertirse en los polizones de esa misión la habían tomado después de que en la última selección no pasaran la prueba final. Habiendo pasado todas las demás y habiendo desperdiciado el anterior año preparándose para entrar en aquella misión, los chicos no se habían tomado demasiado bien el rechazo y habían urdido un plan para entrar a la nave y poder realizar la misión que le había sido encomendada al equipo B.A.P.

 

            HimChan admiró su sinceridad y su capacidad para poder internarse en aquel lugar sin ningún problema y sin levantar sospechas, pero como Comandante de aquella misión, no podía tener a personas ajenas a ésta, rondando por la nave; de ahí el encierro. El Capitán YongGuk y JongUp y JunHong, los otros dos tripulantes de la nave, estuvieron completamente de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado y, simplemente se dedicaron a dejarles algo de comida en las respectivas habitaciones en las que los habían encerrado, para que el viaje estelar fuera lo mejor posible.

 

            Sin embargo, el viaje no fue de la forma que había sido planeado y, cuando estaban a mitad de camino, los problemas en la nave comenzaron a aflorar uno tras otro, no dando tiempo a solucionar uno cuando otro asomaba. Entre los cuatro no daban abasto y muchas de las cosas eran incapaces de arreglarlas de forma definitiva, por lo que, a los pocos días, volvían a convertirse en problemas que los estaba atrasando en su viaje y que, como continuaran de aquella forma, los dejarían colgados en mitad del espacio, sin poder llegar a su destino y sin forma de volver a casa.

 

            —Si nos dejarais salir podríamos ayudar —le dijo DaeHyun uno de los días que fue a llevarle comida a la habitación—. YoungJae y yo somos especialistas en mecánica, ¿por qué si no crees que llegamos tan lejos en la selección?

            —También podrías estar mintiéndome para que os saque de aquí —replicó HimChan.

            —Si mi objetivo hubiera sido salir de aquí, hace dos semanas que lo hubiera hecho, Comandante —expresó el otro, de una forma que a HimChan no le quedó duda alguna que lo que decía era real—. Incluso desde aquí puedo escuchar que el motor de la nave no está bien, si no se arregla pronto, empezará a funcionar cada vez peor hasta que no haya arreglo posible y nos dejará a todos tirados en medio de la nada.

            —Eso no ocurrirá —respondió.

            —Las comunicaciones ya no funcionan, ¿cuál será vuestra gran idea para no acabar perdidos en la inmensidad del universo?

 

            HimChan cerró la puerta a aquella cuestión y decidió dejar de pensar en las palabras de DaeHyun. Los cuatro podían solucionar cualquier cosa, no necesitaban de la ayuda de los dos polizones, no los necesitaban. Como Comandante debía de proteger al resto de la tripulación y no se fiaba ni un pelo de aquellos dos que se habían colado allí.

 

            Y, sin embargo, las palabras que DaeHyun le había dicho empezaron a hacerse realidad, ya que el motor comenzó a funcionar mal, debido a todos los pequeños fallos que no habían podido arreglar. En el corazón de HimChan comenzó a albergarse la duda de que quizás se estuviera equivocando al mantenerlos encerrados y los otros los pudieran ayudar con aquello. Porque si por su culpa eran incapaces de llegar a su destino para completar la misión o por su culpa se quedaban tirados en mitad del espacio, no se lo perdonaría. Así que, les expuso a los demás sus dudas y lo que DaeHyun le había dicho.

 

            —¿Cuál es vuestro veredicto? —les preguntó a los demás.

            —Creo que, si pueden ayudar, aunque sea un poco, estaría bien dejarlos salir —comentó JunHong. JongUp asintió a aquellas palabras.

            —Yo también pienso que es lo correcto —dijo YongGuk—, cualquier ayuda que podamos tener es bienvenida.

            —Entonces la decisión está tomada —murmuró HimChan.

 

            Tras aquella conversación, no hubo más que decir y ambos polizones fueron sacados de su confinamiento y se pusieron a trabajar en la nave nada más salir. HimChan se tuvo que tragar todas sus dudas y todos sus temores porque aquellos dos chicos no fueran lo que decían ser, ya que, con la ayuda de ambos pudieron arreglar todos los problemas de la nave en un periquete y el viaje pudo continuar de forma decente. El Comandante también se tuvo que tragar sus palabras por no fiarse de ellos desde el primer momento.

 

Después de aquello, los polizones no volvieron a estar encerrados y, HimChan se los encontraba cada dos por tres rondando por la nave. Al principio no estaba acostumbrado a ellos, pero después, tuvo que acostumbrarse a encontrarse a DaeHyun, sobre todo, en cualquier lado al que iba y a todas horas, como si el otro lo estuviera siguiendo o algo por el estilo. A veces, HimChan se preguntaba si de verdad el otro lo estaba siguiendo, pero no tuvo su confirmación hasta un tiempo después, cuando se lo preguntó.

 

            —Solo quería escuchar un “gracias” —replicó DaeHyun—. No sé, por haberos salvado el culo… y una disculpa —añadió, tras unos momentos—, por no haber confiado en nosotros antes.

 

            HimChan no le pudo negar que aquello fuera cierto, así que, se disculpó por sus acciones y le dio las gracias por haberlos ayudado en aquella ocasión, recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa torcida.

 

            —Creo que nos llevaremos bien —dijo DaeHyun—. Todavía nos quedan algunas semanas para llegar a la Tierra… y me gustaría aprovechar al máximo ese tiempo, Comandante —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> —El comic de las aventuras de los Matoki lo estuvieron subiendo al Facebook oficial de B.A.P durante el año 2012 (supongo que seguirá por ahí) y una de las aventuras contaba cómo DaeHyun y YoungJae se habían subido al cohete espacial después de que éste despegara, haciendo que se desviara de su ruta y acabara estrellándose en un planeta aleatorio. Como esa es una de las aventuras que más me gusta quise reinterpretarla aquí.


End file.
